I'm Home
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: She wanted to wrap her arms around herself and just bury her face in her arms. In Killian's arms. In his warmth. In his scent. Her Killian. (Sequel to "Resist It" but can be read as a one-shot)


**This is something like a sequel for Resist It since someone asked and I kinda thought of something too. This is like a reunion fic when Emma and Regina go back to Stroybrooke. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Inspired from "Arms" by Christina Perri**

* * *

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The more Emma thought of it, the more awkward it got. She kept her focus on the road up front, wanting to ignore the woman who was sitting beside her.

They finally managed to defeat Zelena, for real this time. No, they didn't kill her, but they did leave her in new York with a set of new memories using the Snow Queen's scroll. They're pretty sure she wouldn't any harm to anyone else anymore. It turned out Zelena was just taunting Regina with the whole pregnancy thing, much to Regina and Robin's relief. They could finally head back to Storybrooke together.

Of course, Regina would want to sit with Robin in the muscle car Emma borrowed. She wouldn't want to cramp them all in her Bug, but she also wouldn't want things to be this awkward, especially when you're sitting beside your ex-best friend who you left behind in the streets. But Robin was still shaken with what happened to Marian, Emma knew she had to deal with it.

This whole ordeal with Gold and The Author was far from over, but somehow it felt good to know that they had done something and finished on problem. If they brought back Lily, Maleficent might cut her deal with Gold and there would only be Gold and The Author left. Looking on the bright side, at least she could go back home now.

Home. Where Henry was. Where Killian was.

 _You have no idea how easy it was to fall back into the darkness._

He was right. It was so easy, too easy. For a moment, she thought she would actually pull the trigger. It all felt like Cruella again. Except this time it wasn't just any other woman. It would be her old friend, her only friend. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself and just bury her face in her arms. In Killian's arms. In his warmth. In his scent. Her Killian.

"Who's he?"

She whipped her head to look at Lily. "What?"

"Killian." she replied straightforwardly. Did she just say that out loud? Emma didn't reply, watching the road in front of her move. Lily chuckled. "So you've found your True Love, huh?"

Emma felt a punch to her gut at those two words. She didn't know why.

"You know, I thought once I found mine. Then I realized that it was impossible. I was dark."

She sounded like she was holding back. It sounded like she was about something else. Emma waited, but she didn't open her mouth anymore. Emma didn't reply, letting the silence stretch between them until they finally reach Storybrooke.

It was just 8 in the morning and it was a Saturday. That meant Henry didn't have any school today and would most probably be in Granny's. They were meters away from Granny's but Emma was certain the two figures she saw walking towards the diner were the two people most important to her. She could make out two figures, one smaller wearing a brown jacket matching his brown hair, one taller wearing a heap of black leather. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Maybe it was because of the scene unfolding in front of her. Killian and Henry walking together, talking to each other, smiling at each other. Suddenly she saw images of the three of them together walking on the streets for a breakfast at Granny's with Henry teasing Killian with his latest technological advancement with the toaster causing her to laugh at Killian who was wearing an embarrassed grin, his face red, his hand scratching behind his left ear. And everything seemed so perfect. Everything felt like home.

When she stopped the car, Henry was already running towards the car with a big smile on his face. The moment she got out of the car, she was tackled by her son.

"I missed you, Mom." he said into her shoulder.

She couldn't hide the big smile on her face as she pulled her son closer to her. "Me too, kid. Me too."

They pulled away, and she looked at her son. God, was he really this big already? "Did you behave?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not 7, Mom." She laughed. "Don't want to believe me? Ask Killian." he said, tilting his head to the man standing behind him.

"Aye, he was a good lad." Killian's voice rang in her head.

When their eyes met, tears stung her eyes, and she almost ran to him, hugging him, burying her face into his neck, drowning herself in his scent. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pressing her closer against his body. A sigh that she didn't know she had been holding in left her lips. And it felt like everything fell into place. She gave herself completely to him as she melted in his arms, seeking refuge in his arms. It just felt so right, standing in his embrace, floating in his scent, soaking in his presence. A shiver went through her body, small fireworks bursting through her body.

"I missed you too, if you were asking." Killian said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

She chuckled, not wanting to escape his embrace. She held onto him tighter than ever as if he was the lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, as if he was the light at the end of a cave, as if he was a rock in a dark pit. Sensing her anxiety, he pressed the side of his face to her cheek.

"How are you, Emma?"

Four simple words. Words she wold always hear in friendly conversations. Four words she neglected with a bored "I'm okay." but somehow those four words hit her so hard because it felt like he knew exactly what she was feeling. Like he could understand what she was feeling. Like he could read her mind. And she just couldn't bring herself to give him her usual reply because it wasn't true and it felt so wrong telling him nothing was wrong when he could read her like a open book.

She just shook her head. He held her tighter and planted a soft kiss on her temple. Her eyes fell closed as she felt relief and comfort wash over her. He knew. He understood. He would be there for her. Always. He wouldn't leave her. Never. He would stand by her. 'Til the end of time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her parents coming out of the diner. She could see Regina arriving with Henry as their welcoming committee. She knew it wasn't long before Maleficent would find them. That didn't matter though. Not at the moment.

He pulled away from her to look into her green eyes, his blue eyes gleaming in worry and love. He gave her a soft smile that sent a soothing feeling in her chest and placed another kiss on her forehead to keep her safe in his arms. Shivers ran through her spine. Maleficent and Gold could wait.

She was home.

 _I'm home._

* * *

 **Reviews? Tell me what you think guys! ;)**


End file.
